I'll heal your heart if you heal mine
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: What if in the final blow Kagome an Miroku died leaving Inuyasha and Sango alone. Will love spark will they be able to heal eachother's heart read to find out!
1. Let's make a promise

I don't own Inuyasha like I have said so many times before and you must be getting tired of it Right? Well sorry! Well anyway I hope you like my fic!  
  
I'll heal your heart if you heal mine  
Chapter 1 our losses  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw his love pierced by Naraku's claws. Inuyasha ran with all his might to his Kagome. He caught her before she hit the rigid ground that was soaked in the crimson color of her blood. Tears streaked his face as he felt her body growing colder. Kagome reached her hand to touch his face. She cupped her hands to hold his face.  
"Don't c..cry Inu.yasha it's alright I want to t.ell you some..thing ..I.I love.. you." Inuyasha felt the tears fall from his face as his tears hit her face. Kagome smiled at him gently. Her eyes started to fluttered as they were closing. "NO KAGOME DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU!!!" Kagome eyes widened in shock as he said the words she had been longing to hear for so long. She pulled him closer to what ever strength she had left and kissed him before her life was swept away from her and she fell limp in his arms. More tears welled up in his eyes. He lost Kikyo he lost Kagome why had fate dealt him such a bad hand? He laid her gently on the ground and pulled Tetsigua out and when charged with all his might to Naraku.  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!!" Sango cried out as Naraku flung a tentacle at him Sango threw her boomerang to cut the tentacle but it was to late it had already went through Miroku's stomach. "NO!" Sango cried, she ran to him and pulled him up so his head was in her lap. Her eyes became watery as the tears fell down. Miroku used his hand to wipe her tears away. He looked at her with saddened eyes. He gave her a gentle smile.  
"Don't die Miroku please don't die I love you, you can't die!" She choked out the words as her tears fell freely. This was his Sango the one who loved him who always put on a tough act but on the inside she was just like glass. Strong in some points and weak in other's. He choked out three words as blood spilled from his mouth. "I you Sango." He had went limp as it fell to his side. Sango mouth dropped open she dipped her head down to his chest and pulled him closer. She lost her family and now Kagome and Miroku. She knew one thing she wasn't about to lose the only friend she had left she wasn't going to lose Inuyasha. She picked up her boomerang and ran after Naraku.  
At the same moment she threw her boomerang Inuyasha said "KAZE NO KAZU!!" and a gold light erupted from his sword as it cut Naraku piece by piece. He had thrown all of his strength for the death of his love and friend. Sango had done the same thing with her boomerang. As soon as she caught it she fell to her knees and sobbed harder than ever. Blood covered the ground depression was in the air. Inuyasha walked up to Sango and fell to his knees and lifted her face up. Sango looked up to see Inuyasha in wounds. She needed comfort someone to tell her it would be alright and she didn't care who it was.  
She let herself fall into Inuyasha's arms as he wrapped them around her. "NOT IN A LOVE KIND OF WAY A FRIEND KIND OF WAY!" She sobbed in his clothing as Inuyasha just squeezed the demon exterminator closer to his body. He bit back the tears that threatened to come. He choked out the words as he found he could no longer hold back the tears.  
"Come one we have to give them proper burials." Sango looked up to see his face that held sadness and loss. She looked into the amber eyes of emotion. Now she knew what Kagome meant when she said "You could get lost in Inuyasha's eyes." For a moment she did and quickly tore her gaze  
But just the same got up and walked over to Miroku as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.  
~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood at their friends grave and put flowers on each. More tears welled up in Sango's eyes she bit back all she wanted to say. Inuyasha had been silent while looking at Kagome's grave she was gone really gone. Sango couldn't stand it anymore so she picked up her feet and ran with all her might in another direction. Inuyasha tore his gaze off of Kagome's grave and took off after Sango.  
He found on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt next to her and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. Soon her sob subdued as she lifted her face to meet Inuyasha's.  
"Sango let's make a promise no matter what we won't leave stand by each other for Miroku and ... Kagome." He whispered her name softly as it pained him to remember her and yet it helped his heart grow stronger. She looked into his amber eyes to see strength pain and sorrow. She gave a small smile and nodded her head. Inuyasha was right they had to stay strong they couldn't give up hope not now not ever!  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR THE PARING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE IT I JUST FELT LIKE IT! 


	2. Constant thinking of you

AN: I know it's been like super long since I've updated. It wouldn't of happened if it weren't for the fact I had the biggest WRITERS BLOCK in history. Okay I cool well anyways I hope you forgive me. And I Hope you like this chapter.  
  
I Heal Your Heart If you Heal Mine Chapter Two Constant thinking of you  
  
The days had passed slowly and devastatingly, nothing seemed to bring the lonely lovers of despair any hope of recovering. The constant hope of seeing their once lovers seemed to linger in their hearts but vanished when the memory of their death hit them hard.  
The half dog demon sat in a tree thinking over the loss of the miko Kagome. She had been fair and lovely in every aspect. He had truly loved her. Ever since he had met her there had always been a connection.  
When Kagome had died he thought there was no other hope in the world that could ease his pain his anguish. Leaving him to be alone and hurt.  
  
Sango the demon exterminator blinked as she looked at the once calming sky. The sky she used to watch with Miroku. But he was gone which only left her to be alone watching the sky with a broken heart and empty soul.  
  
'What purpose do I have now? Why am I still living?' Sango wondered so many things popped up in her mind. She found it useless to try and think. The cool breeze blew her long brown hair. Sango made her hands to the grass and clinched them. Tears forming in her brown eyes.  
  
"why did you leave me Miroku?" she questioned him as she looked to the sky. But it's only reply was the owls and the sound of crickets making the night's music.  
  
She picked up her feet slowly and began walking to the hut when she stopped by the tree Inuyasha was in.  
  
"Inuyasha come inside tonight it's getting cold." Inuyasha broke out of thought and looked down at her. His eyes softened and he shook his head slightly.  
  
"No that's ok I'm just going to sleep out here tonight." Sango felt nervous under his eyes. So she quietly nodded and headed towards the hut. Where the warm fire flickered.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the stars shining in the midnight sky. Thinking of Kagome of Kikyo. He had no idea that life could be so cruel. Wait. Scratch that yes he could. He knew life was unfair. But to rob him of it twice was just not right. It was wrong.  
Did the Kami despise his being as much as some had? Why had life turned out like this.  
He had done nothing wrong. He'd only been running all his life trying to find a purpose trying to find a reason to live. But sadly he lead a life that no one but him could understand. It was full of broken hearts and depression and death.  
  
Inuyasha's flawless silver hair blew softly against his cheek flowing in the direction of the wind. His amber pools stared off into the distance searching for the answer that lied deep within his aching soul.  
  
Sango walked back outside to retrieve her boomerang she had left in the grass near where she sat when she saw Inuyasha. For a moment in her mind he wasn't human or Youkai or a Hanyou. He looked like a god. With his lean figure and sliver hair. But what made him so utterly mysterious was his amber eyes they stared off into the distance the look of aching in them. Sango knew what the feeling was.  
She had felt it most her life and somehow she understood that what he saw through his eyes was the same that she saw through her own.  
  
Inuyasha felt eyes on him and looked down to see Sango looking at him.  
  
He jumped down and walked up to her. Sango noticing this felt the a heat rise to her cheeks for being caught eyeing her friend.  
  
"Sango on second thought I will sleep inside." Sango nodded and grabbed her boomerang and quickly walked inside with Inuyasha following close behind. When they settled down the ground they found it hard to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha were do you think Kagome and Miroku are?" Inuyasha faced her and spoke after a moment of silence filling the air.  
  
"Somewhere better than this Sango. Somewhere better than this." He said softly as he turned back around to face the wall.  
  
The memory of her death on the battle field replaying over in his mind. Sango felt the knot in her throat grow as she thought of how brave Miroku had been. And those three words he had said to her made it even harder to forget him.  
  
No matter how much they tried to forget that the pain was there it still remained without question.  
  
DAYS LATER  
  
The days had passed uneventfully Inuyasha and Sango went on destroying the demons around the village protecting it with strength. But there was always the fact that it took quite a lot more work. Without Kagome and Miroku it made things harder on them. Inuyasha had told Sango he was going to take a walk through the forest. She nodded and let him be. His feet patted against the dirt. As he walked the trees shading over him. His amber eyes cast down as he thought. Staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. He couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried. And cause of that he hadn't notice another presence that stood in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha." He looked up to see Kikyo. She no longer smelled of the dead. He lifted his head and found she looked very much alive. She was smiling at him with sympathy it seemed.  
  
"Inuyasha I know what happened to Kagome." Her long black hair fell off her elegant shoulders. Her brown eyes no longer seemed quite dead.  
  
She walked over to him silently and placed a hand to his cheek. He looked up at her his eyes full of pain and sadness. Kikyo knew that he no longer loved her and that right now he was dying on the inside.  
  
"Kikyo...." He started.

"Inuyasha I no longer hate you. When Kagome died I got the soul back so now I'm alive yes but.... I still have a wrong to right." He looked at her befuddled.  
  
"Inuyasha always remember what I told you long ago. Love is a many splendid thing and it can always be found in places you least expect it. Trust me. I enjoyed loving you and I hope that we can still be friends. Come find me one day..... when you are married and happy. Promise."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded. Kikyo smiled a smile that only Kagome had smiled. His heart ached and turned with pain. Kikyo walked away.  
  
Inuyasha found it time to go back and he went walking back to the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha there is food if you want any." Sango stated as she got up to greet him. He nodded his thanks and began eating his food with her.  
  
Somehow Sango and Inuyasha didn't know that life was about to heal the wound inflicted on their broken hearts. And a twist of fate would take the course of life without it noticing.

* * *

OK I HOPE YOU LIKE. AGAIN FOR GIVE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! OH AND I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS!

THAT SUCKS!


	3. Authors Note

OMG! I so super sorry I haven't updated in along time. Right now my computer has a virus and I'm currently trying to get it off. I'm using my friend's computer at the moment. I'm super sorry I haven't been able to update. But I swear that once I get this trojon off my computer my stories will be back up. But until then everything will be postponed and sakua668 Thank you for you review and I'm glad you like my name I like it too. Well anyways sry I can't update but keep reviewing I'll update ASAP.

Sincerly ShAtTeReD ReFlEcTiOnS


End file.
